The light-emitting diodes (LEDs) of the solid-state lighting elements have the characteristics of low power consumption, low heat generation, long operational life, shockproof, small volume, quick response and good opto-electrical property like light emission with a stable wavelength, so the LEDs have been widely used in household appliances, indicator light of instruments, and opto-electrical products, etc.
Generally, the luminous intensity of the LEDs decreases with the increase of temperature, and the reduced level of the brightness depends on the materials. How to solve this problem is an important issue.
In addition, the LEDs can be further connected to other components in order to form light emitting apparatus, such as bulbs. The light emitting device comprises a sub-mount with a circuit layout, a solder disposed on the sub-mount and an electrical structure electrically connected to an electrode of the LED and the circuit layout of the sub-mount, wherein the LED is fixed on the sub-mount via a solder, and then the substrate of the LED is electrically connected to the sub-mount. The sub-mount may be a lead frame or a large mounting substrate to facilitate the circuit design and increase the heat dissipation.